2017
Năm 2017 (số La Mã: MMXVII) là một năm bắt đầu vào ngày chủ nhật. Trong lịch Gregory, nó sẽ là năm thứ 2017 của Công nguyên hay của Anno Domini; năm thứ 17 của thiên niên kỷ thứ 3 và của thế kỷ 21; và năm thứ 8 của thập niên 2010. Sự kiện Tháng 1 * 1 tháng 1: ** Một vụ tấn công vào hộp đêm ở Istanbul, Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ trong tiệc mừng Giao thừa làm chết 39 người và 60 người khác bị thương. ** Cựu Thủ tướng Bồ Đào Nha António Guterres trở thành Tổng Thư ký thứ 10 của Liên Hợp Quốc. * 20 tháng 1: Tổng thống Hoa Kỳ đắc cử Donald Trump chính thức nhậm chức. * 29 tháng 1: Vụ xả súng xảy ra tại nhà thờ Hồi giáo ở thành phố Québec, Canada làm ít nhất 6 người thiệt mạng và 5 người bị thương nặng. Tháng 2 * 16 tháng 2: Một vụ đánh bom tại giáo đường ở Sehwan, Pakistan làm ít nhất 83 người thiệt mạng và 250 người khác bị thương. * 27 tháng 2: Lễ trao giải Oscar lần thứ 89 ở California, Hoa Kỳ. Tháng 3 *2 tháng 3: Quân đội Syria, với sự tăng viện của quân đội Nga, giành lại Palmyra từ tay Nhà nước Hồi giáo Iraq và Levant. *7 tháng 3: **Hoa Kỳ bắt đầu triển khai THAAD ở Hàn Quốc. **Sau khi căng thẳng ngoại giao leo thang sau vụ ám sát Kim Jong-nam, Bắc Triều Tiên và Malaysia ban hành các hạn chế đi lại song phương đối với công dân của 2 bên. *8 tháng 3: Vòm đá vôi tự nhiên Azure trên đảo Gozo của Malta sụp đổ trong một cơn bão. *8 tháng 3: WikiLeaks bắt đầu phát hành Vault 7, một loạt tài liệu mô tả các hoạt động giám sát điện tử và chiến tranh trên mạng của Cơ quan Tình báo Trung ương Hoa Kỳ. *9 tháng 3: Donald Tusk được bầu lại làm Chủ tịch Hội đồng châu Âu, bất chấp sự phản đối từ quê nhà Ba Lan của ông. *10 tháng 3: Park Geun-hye bị Tòa án Hiến pháp phế truất chức vụ Tổng thống Hàn Quốc. *13 tháng 3: Hà Lan và Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ trục xuất các nhà ngoại giao của nhau để trả đũa sau sự cố ngoại giao. *17 tháng 3: Một bức tượng khổng lồ của Ai Cập cổ đại, được phát hiện ở Cairo, được xác định sơ bộ là mô tả Pharaoh Psamtik I. *21 tháng 3: Yves Meyer được trao giải Abel cho đóng góp quan trọng của ông trong lý thuyết toán học về wavelet. *22 tháng 3: Vụ tấn công khủng bố tại Cung điện Westminster, London làm 5 người chết và hơn 40 người bị thương. *26 tháng 3: Lâm Trịnh Nguyệt Nga thắng cử Đặc khu trưởng Hồng Kông, trở thành lãnh đạo phụ nữ đầu tiên của vùng lãnh thổ này. *29 tháng 3: Vương quốc Anh chính thức kích hoạt thủ tục rời khỏi Liên minh Châu Âu. *31 tháng 3: SpaceX lần đầu tiên phóng thành công tên lửa Falcon 9 với tầng nhiên liệu đẩy thứ nhất được tái sử dụng và hạ cánh xuống bãi đáp trên biển. Tháng 4 * 3 tháng 4: Một vụ đánh bom ở Sankt Peterburg, Nga làm ít nhất 11 người thiệt mạng và 45 người bị thương. * 4 tháng 4: Vụ tấn công bằng chất độc hóa học tại tỉnh Idlib, Syria khiến 100 người tử vong. * 16 tháng 4: ** Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ ủng hộ việc thay đổi thể chế đại nghị của chính phủ thành tổng thống điều hành trong cuộc trưng cầu hiến pháp. ** Một vụ đánh bom tự sát trên xe buýt di tản dân dụng gần Aleppo, Syria làm hơn 120 người thiệt mạng, trong đó có 68 trẻ em. * 26 tháng 4: Trung Quốc hạ thủy tàu sân bay đầu tiên được xây dựng trong nước. Tháng 5 * 4 tháng 5: Puerto Rico nộp hồ sơ phá sản chính phủ lớn nhất từ trước đến nay ở Hoa Kỳ. * 5 tháng 5: Chuyến bay đầu tiên của máy bay dân dụng Comac C919 của Trung Quốc diễn ra. * 7 tháng 5: Emmanuel Macron đánh bại Marine Le Pen để trở thành Tổng thống Pháp. * 10 tháng 5: Moon Jae-in đắc cử tổng thống Đại Hàn Dân Quốc. * 12 tháng 5: Mã độc tống tiền WannaCry bùng phát khắp thế giới. * 20 tháng 5: ** Lễ khai mạc Giải vô địch bóng đá U-20 thế giới 2017. ** Hassan Rouhani tái đắc cử Tổng thống Iran. * 22 tháng 5: Vụ đánh bom tại Manchester Arena, thành phố Manchester sau buổi diễn của ca sĩ Ariana Grande làm ít nhất 22 người thiệt mạng và 60 người bị thương. * 23 tháng 5: Một vụ đụng độ vũ trang xảy ra tại Marawi, Lanao del Sur, miền Nam Philippines khiến Tổng thống Rodrigo Duterte tuyên bố thiết quân luật. * 26 tháng 5: Các tay súng bịt mặt tấn công một đoàn xe chở người Cơ đốc giáo Coptic ở Ai Cập, và các máy bay chiến đấu của Ai Cập tấn công các khu vực quân sự ở Libya để trả đũa. * 28 tháng 5: The Square, do Ruben Östlund đạo diễn, đoạt Cành cọ vàng tại Liên hoan phim Cannes. *31 tháng 5: Khu ngoại giao ở Kabul bị tấn công trong một vụ đánh bom xe tải, giết chết ít nhất 80 người và làm bị thương hơn 350 người khác. Tháng 6 * 1 tháng 6: Tổng thống Hoa Kỳ Donald Trump tuyên bố rằng Hoa Kỳ sẽ sẽ rút khỏi Hiệp định Paris về giảm thiểu biến đổi khí hậu. * 2 tháng 6: Một vụ nghi là cướp và đốt phá tại khu nghỉ mát Resorts World Manila tại Philippines giết chết ít nhất 34 người và làm bị thương 54 người khác. * 3 tháng 6: UEFA Champions League kết thúc với chiến thắng của Real Madrid trước Juventus trong trận chung kết. * 4 tháng 6: **Ít nhất 7 người thiệt mạng và 48 người bị thương trong một vụ tấn công ở London với một xe ô tô đâm người trên cầu Luân Đôn và sau đó tấn công bằng dao ở chợ Borough. **Đồng loạt các quốc gia Ả Rập Saudi, Bahrain, Ai Cập, Yemen, Các Tiểu vương quốc Ả Rập Thống nhất, Libya và Maldives cắt giảm quan hệ ngoại giao với Qatar vì nước này duy trì mối quan hệ Iran và giúp đỡ Hạm đội Hồi giáo trong quá khứ cũng như để Taliban Afghanistan thành lập văn phòng chính trị trong nước. * 7 tháng 6: ** Ít nhất 29 người thiệt mạng khi máy bay của Không lực Myanmar với 122 người rơi xuống biển Andaman. ** Các phân tích của Viện Max Planck về các hóa thạch tại Jebel Irhoud, Maroc, có thể cho thấy rằng Homo sapiens tiến hóa nhanh hơn ít nhất là 100.000 năm so với giả định trước đây. ** Các cuộc tấn công khủng bố tại Quốc hội Iran và Lăng Ruhollah Khomeini, giết chết ít nhất 17 người và làm bị thương 43 người khác. * 9 tháng 6 : Trong cuộc tổng tuyển cử ở Anh, Đảng Bảo thủ Anh cầm quyền, do Theresa May dẫn đầu, đã mất đi quyền đa số nhưng vẫn là đảng lớn nhất. * 11 tháng 6: Kết thúc Giải vô địch bóng đá U-20 thế giới 2017 với chức vô địch thuộc về đội tuyển U-20 Anh. * 14 tháng 6: **Ít nhất 12 người tử vong trong vụ hỏa hoạn tại tòa nhà cao 24 tầng ở Luân Đôn. **Leo Varadkar được chỉ định làm Thủ tướng mới của Ireland sau cuộc bầu cử của đảng cầm quyền Fine Gael. **David Grossman đoạt giải Giải Man Booker quốc tế cho tiểu thuyết A Horse Walks Into a Bar của ông. * 16 tháng 6: Cựu Thủ tướng Đức Helmut Kohl qua đời ở tuổi 87. * 17 tháng 6: Cúp Liên đoàn các châu lục 2017 khai mạc tại Nga. * 18 tháng 6: **Một loạt các vụ cháy rừng ở khu đô thị Pedrógão Grande của Bồ Đào Nha làm ít nhất 64 người chết. **Trong cuộc Bầu cử lập pháp Pháp, Đảng En Marche! (Cộng hòa Tiến bước) với Emmanuel Macron (hình) giành được đa số tuyệt đối. * 21 tháng 6: **Mohammad bin Salman được bổ nhiệm làm Thái tử của Ả Rập Saudi, sau khi Vua Salman phế truất Muhammad bin Nayef. **Đại giáo đường Hồi giáo al-Nuri bị phá hủy trong trận chiến Mosul. * 24 tháng 6: **Một vụ lở đất xảy ra ở Tứ Xuyên, Trung Quốc làm ít nhất 15 người thiệt mạng và 118 người mất tích. **Tổ chức Y tế thế giới ước tính có hơn 200.000 người ở Yemen nhiễm bệnh tả. * 25 tháng 6: Cháy do tràn dầu ở Pakistan làm 148 người tử vong và 80 người bị thương. * 27 tháng 6: Một vụ tấn công bằng trực thăng nhắm vào Bộ Nội vụ và Tòa án Tối cao nhưng không gây thương tích. Tháng 7 * 2 tháng 7: Kết thúc Cúp Liên đoàn các châu lục 2017 tại Nga với chức vô địch thuộc về đội tuyển Đức. * 7 tháng 7: 122 quốc gia bỏ phiếu ủng hộ, 1 quốc gia bỏ phiếu chống và một quốc gia bỏ phiếu trắng cho Hiệp ước cấm vũ khí hạt nhân. * 9 tháng 7: ** Iraq tuyên bố chiến thắng trong trận Mosul. ** Sau khi trải qua 450 km (280 dặm), cuộc diễu hành vì Công lý tại Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ kết thúc tại Istanbul với một cuộc biểu tình quần chúng với sự tham dự của hàng trăm ngàn người. * 12 tháng 7: ** Một tảng băng trôi khổng lồ, có diện tích 5.800 km2 (2.200 dặm vuông) tách ra khỏi thềm băng Larsen C ở Nam Cực ** Cựu tổng thống Brazil Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva nhận án tù chín năm rưỡi cho các cáo buộc rửa tiền và tham nhũng. * 20 tháng 7: Ram Nath Kovind được bầu làm tổng thống thứ 14 của Ấn Độ. * 23 tháng 7: Chris Froome lần thứ 3 liên tiếp vô địch giải đua xe đạp Tour de France. * 28 tháng 7: ** Jordan Spieth vô địch giải golf Open Championship. ** Tòa án Tối cao Pakistan phế truất Thủ tướng Nawaz Sharif sau những kết luận điều tra tham nhũng. Tháng 8 * 4 tháng 8: Cầu thủ bóng đá Neymar gia nhập câu lạc bộ Paris Saint-Germain với giá kỷ lục thế giới, 220 triệu €. * 8 tháng 8: ** Động đất tại Cửu Trại Câu làm 20 người thiệt mạng và 400 người khác bị thương. ** Uhuru Kenyatta tái đắc cử Tổng thống Kenya. * 12 tháng 8: ** Bạo lực tại một cuộc tập họp những người theo chủ nghĩa dân tộc da trắng tại Charlottesville, Virginia, Hoa Kỳ đưa đến cái chết của một người và 38 người khác bị thương. ** Khoảng 400 người được xác nhận là đã chết trong vụ lũ lụt và lở đất ở trong và chung quanh Freetown, Sierra Leone. * 13 tháng 8: Giải bóng đá Ngoại hạng Anh mùa bóng 2017-18 khởi tranh. *17 tháng 8: Ba vụ tấn công khủng bố liên tiếp tại thành phố Barcelona, Tây Ban Nha, làm ít nhất 15 người thiệt mạng và khoảng 100 người khác bị thương. * 19 tháng 8: Khai mạc SEA Games lần thứ 29 diễn ra tại thủ đô Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.Đại hội thể thao Đông Nam Á diễn ra 2 năm/lần (viết tắt) * 23 tháng 8: Bão Hato (bão số 6) đổ bộ vào Hoa Nam và Việt Nam, làm ít nhất 26 người thiệt mạng. * 25 tháng 8: **Ít nhất 36 người thiệt mạng trong các cuộc bạo loạn tại Bắc Ấn Độ sau khi lãnh đạo tôn giáo Gurmeet Ram Rahim Singh bị kết án vì cáo buộc hiếp dâm. **Bão Harvey đổ bộ vào Texas, gây lụt lội và ít nhất 30 thiệt mạng. * 26 tháng 8: Ở môn đấm bốc, Floyd Mayweather Jr. đánh bại Conor McGregor trong trận đấu đắt giá nhất lịch sử. * 31 tháng 8: Bế mạc SEA Games lần thứ 29 diễn ra tại thủ đô Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. Tháng 9 * 3 tháng 9: Cộng hòa Dân chủ Nhân dân Triều Tiên tuyên bố thử thành công bom hạt nhân lần thứ 6. * 6 tháng 9: Bão Irma đổ bộ vào Barbuda là bão cuồng phong mạnh nhất đổ bộ vào vùng Caribe trong lịch sử. * 7 tháng 9: Động đất mạnh nhất kể từ năm 1985 xảy ra với cường độ 8,2 tại miền nam México, khiến ít nhất 60 người thiệt mạng. *13 tháng 9: Hai thành phố Paris và Los Angeles được Ủy ban Olympic Quốc tế lựa chọn làm địa điểm tổ chức lần lượt Thế vận hội Mùa hè 2024 và 2028. *14 tháng 9: Halimah Yacob đắc cử Tổng thống Singapore dưới danh nghĩa là ứng cử viên duy nhất. *15 tháng 9: Tàu thăm dò không gian Cassini–Huygens kết thúc hành trình 20 năm nghiên cứu Sao Thổ và các vệ tinh của nó bằng việc tự tiêu hủy trong khí quyển hành tinh này. *17 tháng 9: Cuồng phong Maria mạnh cấp 5 đổ bộ vào đất liền thuộc lãnh thổ của Dominica. *19 tháng 9: Một trận động đất mạnh 7,1 độ Richter tại miền trung Mexico làm ít nhất 224 thiệt mạng. *27 tháng 9: Trong cuộc bầu cử liên bang Đức, liên minh CDU/CSU dưới sự lãnh đạo của thủ tướng Angela Merkel giành đa số ghế. Tháng 10 *1 thángV10: ùng Catalunya, Tây Ban Nha tổ chức trưng cầu dân ý độc lập giữa một cuộc khủng hoảng hiến pháp. *2 tháng 10: **Xả súng tại buổi hòa nhạc ở Las Vegas, Nevada, làm ít nhất 58 người chết và 527 người bị thương. **Jeffrey C. Hall, Michael Rosbash và Michael W. Young được trao Giải Nobel Sinh lý học và Y khoa vì khám phá về cơ chế phân tử kiểm soát nhịp sinh học 24 giờ ngày đêm. *3 tháng 10: Rainer Weiss, Barry Barish và Kip Thorne được trao Giải Nobel Vật lý vì những đóng góp quyết định cho LIGO và quan sát sóng hấp dẫn. *4 tháng 10: Jacques Dubochet, Joachim Frank và Richard Henderson được trao giải Nobel Hóa học vì phát triển hiển vi điện tử lạnh cho phép xác định cấu trúc với độ phân giải cao của các phân tử sinh học trong dung dịch. *5 tháng 10: Giải Nobel Văn học 2017 trao cho nhà văn người Anh gốc Nhật Kazuo Ishiguro. *6 tháng 10: Tổ chức ICAN nhận giải Nobel Hòa bình vì hoạt động kêu gọi các quốc gia loại bỏ vũ khí hạt nhân. * 9 tháng 10: Richard H. Thaler được trao giải Nobel Kinh tế cho các nghiên cứu kinh tế học hành vi trong kinh tế học. *15 tháng 10: ** Đảng Nhân dân Áo lãnh đạo bởi Sebastian Kurz, giành nhiều ghế nhất trong cuộc bầu cử lập pháp Áo. ** Vụ đánh bom đẫm máu nhất lịch sử Somalia tại thủ đô Mogadishu, làm 276 người thiệt mạng. *16 tháng 10: Công bố quan sát lần đầu tiên quá trình sát nhập hai sao neutron bằng sóng hấp dẫn – cũng như tia gamma, ánh sáng khả kiến và các dạng khác của bức xạ điện từ. *17 tháng 10: Lực lượng Dân chủ Syria tuyên bố chiến thắng trong trận Raqqa. *18 tháng 10: Cuốn sách Lincoln in the Bardo của George Saunders thắng giải Man Booker. *21 tháng 10: **Jacinda Ardern trở thành Thủ tướng của New Zealand sau khi thành lập một chính phủ liên minh. **Đảng ANO do Andrej Babiš lãnh đạo chiếm đa số ghế trong bầu cử lập pháp Séc. * 22 tháng 10: Tại Nhật Bản, liên minh cầm quyền, dưới sự lãnh đạo của Thủ tướng đương nhiệm Shinzō Abe, vẫn duy trì được sự ưu thế tại Hạ viện trong cuộc tổng tuyển cử. * 26 tháng 10: Tại Đại hội toàn quốc của Đảng Cộng sản Trung Quốc, Tập Cận Bình bắt đầu nhiệm kỳ Tổng Bí thư thứ hai, và lý luận chính trị tư tưởng của ông được đưa vào điều lệ Đảng. * 27 tháng 10: Giữa cuộc khủng hoảng hiến pháp Tây Ban Nha, Nghị viện Catalunya tuyên bố độc lập. * 31 tháng 10: Một cuộc tấn công dùng xe đâm người ở thành phố New York, Hoa Kỳ giết chết tám người và làm bị thương ít nhất 11 người khác. Tháng 11 * 6 tháng 11: Khai mạc Hội nghị thượng đỉnh cao APEC 2017. * 2 tháng 11: Loài đười ươi pongo tapanuliensis được khoa học khẳng định là một loài còn sót lại thuộc họ Người. * 4 tháng 11: Bão Damrey đổ bộ vào vùng Duyên hải Nam Trung Bộ và Tây Nguyên, Việt Nam, làm chết 20 người và phá hủy nhiều nhà cửa dọc đường đi. * 5 tháng 11: **Một vụ xả súng tại nhà thờ Baptist ở Sutherland Springs, Texas, Hoa Kỳ, làm ít nhất 26 người thiệt mạng. **13,4 triệu tài liệu tài chính liên quan đến đầu tư hải ngoại bị rò rỉ. * 11 tháng 11: Kết thúc hội nghị APEC 2017 ** Tổng thống Donald Trump thăm chính thức Việt Nam * 12 tháng 11: **Một trận động đất xảy ra tại biên giới Iraq và Iran, giết chết ít nhất 445 người và làm bị thương hơn 7.000 người khác. **Quân đội Quốc gia Zimbabwe thực hiện đảo chính và câu lưu Tổng thống Robert Mugabe tại nhà riêng. *15 tháng 11: Bức tranh Salvator Mundi, được cho là của danh họa Leonardo da Vinci, trở thành họa phẩm đắt giá nhất lịch sử sau khi được đấu giá hơn 450 triệu đô la Mỹ bởi nhà đấu giá Christie's. *20 tháng 11: ʻOumuamua được các nhà khoa học mô tả là vật thể liên sao đầu tiên đi qua Hệ Mặt Trời được biết đến. *22 tháng 11: Sau một cuộc đảo chính, Robert Mugabe từ chức Tổng thống Zimbabwe. *24 tháng 11: Đánh bom, nã súng máy ở Ai Cập, 305 người thiệt mạng và hàng trăm người khác bị thương. *27 tháng 11: Hơn 100.000 người tại đảo Bali đã được chính phủ Indonesia sơ tán khẩn cấp sau khi núi Agung đột ngột phun trào. *28 tháng 11: Ở môn sumo, yokozuna Harumafuji Kōhei tuyên bố giải nghệ sau khi bị điều tra hành hung võ sĩ Takanoiwa Yoshimori. *29 tháng 11: Cựu tư lệnh người Croatia ở Bosnia Slobodan Praljak tự sát bằng thuốc độc ngay tại phiên điều trần buộc tội ông về tội ác chống lại loài người tại Tòa án Hình sự Quốc tế về Nam Tư cũ. Tháng 12 *5 tháng 12: Ủy ban Olympic Quốc tế (IOC) cấm Nga tham dự Thế vận hội Mùa đông 2018 sau cuộc điều tra về doping trong năm 2014. *6 tháng 12: Tổng thống Hoa Kỳ Donald Trump tuyên bố rằng Hoa Kỳ công nhận thành phố Jerusalem là thủ đô của Israel. * Loài lưỡng cư gần với khủng long Halszkaraptorđược phân tách từ mẫu hóa thạch tìm thấy ở Mông Cổ. * Thủ tướng Iraq Haider al-Abadi tuyên bố thắng lợi trước Nhà nước Hồi giáo Iraq và Levant sau khi giành lại quyền kiểm soát tất cả các phần lãnh thổ bị chiếm đóng. * December – NASA plans to launch the exoplanet-seeking TESS mission. * December – The ESA's CHEOPS exoplanet-hunting satellite will be launched. Không biết ngày * Dự kiến khánh thành tuyến metro số 1 và số 2 ở Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh[1]Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh-Khoi-cong-tuyen-Metro-Ben-Thanh--Suoi-Tien/20128/147286.vgp Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh: Khởi công tuyến Metro Bến Thành - Suối Tiên[2]Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh-du-kien-hoan-thanh-tuyen-metro-so-2-nam-2017-48495/ Thành phố Hồ Chí Minh dự kiến hoàn thành tuyến metro số 2 năm 2017 Sinh Mất Tháng 1 *1 tháng 1: Vương Trạch (1925), nhà văn lớn người Hồng Kông. Tháng 2 * 6 tháng 2: Neil Gehrels, nhà Vật lý thiên văn người Mỹ chuyên về tia Gamma (s. 1952). * 8 tháng 2: Nguyễn Cảnh Toàn (1926), Giáo sư toán học người Việt Nam. * 14 tháng 2: ::* Phaolô Nguyễn Văn Hòa (1932) Nguyên Giám mục Chính tòa Giáo phận Phan Thiết, nhạc sĩ công giáo người Việt. ::* Casimir Vương Di Lộc (1943), Nguyên Giám mục Chính tòa Giáo phận Thiên Thủy, Trung Quốc. Tháng 3 *1 tháng 3: Giuse Vũ Duy Thống (1952), Giám mục Chánh tòa Giáo phận Phan Thiết, nhạc sĩ Công giáo người Việt. *13 tháng 2: Kim Jong-nam (1971), con trai cả của lãnh đạo Kim Chính Nhật của CHDCND Triều Tiên. *18 tháng 3: Chuck Berry (1926), ca sĩ, nhạc sĩ, nghệ sĩ guitar và một trong những người khai sinh ra nhạc rock 'n roll. *23 tháng 3: Denis Nikolayevich Voronenkov (1971), cựu chính trị gia người Nga, người chỉ trích chính quyền, bị bắn chết tại Kiev. Tháng 4 * 20 tháng 4: Anicêtô Anrê Vương Sung Nhất, nguyên Tổng giám mục Tổng giáo phận Quý Dương, Trung Quốc. * 21 tháng 4: Thanh Sang (1943), nghệ sĩ cải lương Việt Nam. Tháng 5 *17 tháng 5: Viktor Vassilyevich Gorbatko (1934), nhà du hành vũ trụ Liên Xô. Tháng 6 * 5 tháng 6: Cheick Tioté (1986), cầu thủ bóng đá người Bờ Biển Ngà. * 9 tháng 6: Gioan Lưu Thế Công (1928), Giám mục Đại diện Tông Tòa Hạt Phủ doãn Tông Tòa Tập Ninh, Trung Quốc. * 16 tháng 6: Helmut Schmidt (1930), Thủ tướng Đức. * 19 tháng 6: Otto Warmbier (1994), sinh viên đại học Mỹ bị bắt ở CHDCND Triều Tiên, qua đời không lâu sau khi được phóng thích. * 20 tháng 6: Prodigy (1974), một rapper người Mỹ gốc Phi. * 21 tháng 6: **Con Sciacca (1947), hạ nghị sĩ Úc. **Steffi Martin (1962), vận động viên trượt tuyết người Đức thi đấu cho Đông Đức. * 23 tháng 6: Gabe Pressman (1924), nhà báo, phóng viên người Mỹ. Tháng 7 * 13 tháng 7: Lưu Hiểu Ba, nhân vật người Trung Quốc đoạt giải Nobel Hòa bình 2010 (s. 1956). * 15 tháng 7: Maryam Mirzakhani, nhà toán học người Iran, phụ nữ đầu tiên nhận huy chương Fields năm 2014 (s. 1977). * 19 tháng 7: Tô Thanh Tùng, nhạc sĩ Việt Nam (s. 1944). * 20 tháng 7: Chester Bennington, ca sĩ chính của nhóm Linkin Park (s. 1976). Tháng 8 * 13 tháng 8: Sylvester Lý Kiến Đường (1925), Nguyên Tổng giám mục Tổng giáo phận Thái Nguyên, Trung Quốc. * 14 tháng 8: Phaolô Tạ Đình Triết (1931), Giám mục Đại diện Tông Tòa Hạt Phủ doãn Tông Tòa Tân Cương, Trung Quốc. * 22 tháng 8: Mátthêu Giả Ngạn Văn (1925), Nguyên Tổng giám mục Tổng giáo phận Đài Bắc, Đài Loan. Tháng 9 * 25 tháng 9: Mátthêu Hồ Hiền Đức (1934), Giám mục Chánh tòa Giáo phận Ninh Ba, Trung Quốc. * 28 tháng 9: Khánh Nam (1962), Diễn viên hài Việt Nam. Tháng 10 *5 tháng 10: Phanxicô Xaviê Nguyễn Văn Sang, Nguyên Giám mục Chính tòa Giáo phận Thái Bình, Việt Nam. *9 tháng 10: Văn Như Cương, Phó Giáo sư, nhà biên soạn SGK, Hiệu trưởng Trường THPT Lương Thế Vinh. *18 tháng 10: Ricardo Jamin Vidal, Hồng y, Nguyên Tổng giám mục Chính tòa Tổng giáo phận Cebu, Philipines *30 tháng 10: Kim Joo Hyuk, diễn viên Hàn Quốc. Tháng 11 *5 tháng 11: Cụ Hoàng Thị Minh Hồ , vợ nhà tư sản dân tộc Trịnh Văn Bô, sinh thời cụ được Nhà nước trao tặng Huân chương Độc lập hạng Nhất. *17 tháng 11: Luca Lý Kính Phong, Giám mục Chính tòa Giáo phận Phượng Tường, Trung Quốc (Sinh 1922). *19 tháng 11: Nguyễn Hoàng (1967), diễn viên điện ảnh Việt Nam. *30 tháng 11: Ngọc Hương (1942), nghệ sĩ cải lương Việt Nam. Tháng 12 *6 tháng 12 - Đa Minh Mai Thanh Lương (sinh 1940), Giám mục Gốc Á thứ hai tại Hoa Kỳ, Giám mục Gốc Việt đầu tiên tại hải ngoại, cũng như tại Hoa Kỳ. Các giải Nobel * Y học: Jeffrey C. Hall, Michael Rosbash và Michael W. Young cho nghiên cứu về cơ chế phân tử kiểm soát nhịp sinh học. * Vật lý: Rainer Weiss, Barry Barish và Kip Thorne cho các đóng góp trong việc phát hiện sóng hấp dẫn. * Hóa học: Jacques Dubochet, Joachim Frank và Richard Henderson vì phát triển hiển vi điện tử lạnh cho phép xác định cấu trúc với độ phân giải cao của các phân tử sinh học trong dung dịch. * Văn học: Kazuo Ishiguro * Hòa bình: Tổ chức ICAN cho hoạt động kêu gọi các quốc gia loại bỏ vũ khí hạt nhân. * Kinh tế: Richard H. Thaler cho các nghiên cứu kinh tế học hành vi trong kinh tế học. Tham khảo Thể loại:Thập niên 2010 Thể loại:Năm 2017